


Put Out the Fire

by Scrxpt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Making Out, don't let Axel near Saix when there's fire, fireplace, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason there aren't any fireplaces with Axel around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Out the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> AKUSAIMONTH : BERSERK  
> Day 5: Set A - Fireplace

     “Axel, how come there aren’t any fireplaces in the Castle?” Roxas looked up at the redhead, his arms moving up and down his in shoulders in an effort to keep himself warm. “Aren’t I a fireplace?” Axel asked with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s so cold,” Roxas interjected, eyebrow raised. “Why would there not be anything to get us warm?” Axel looked away for a moment, trying to think of something to tell him--- anything but the whole truth of why there wasn’t any fireplaces anymore.

* * *

      “Mm,” Saix’s sounds were always quiet and Axel wished that they were just a bit louder; he liked them that way. The redhead continued to kiss at his neck, toying with the zipper on the other man’s coat. The fireplace was popping and crackling away next to them and his right side felt pleasantly warmed by it. It was nice compared to the cold wet rain they had just been out in. As his lips made their way lower, he pulled the zipper down so he could kiss at more and more of him. “Axel,” came the hushed whisper as Axel sucked and kissed at Saix’s collarbone. He looked up and was pleased to see the normally stoic Saix a little flushed. “Lips.” Axel did as was told of him and moved up to kiss Saix’s lips. They stayed like that for a long moment, the kiss slowly growing heated. Their lips part and they slowly explored each other’s mouth while their hands began to roam each other’s body. Axel could feel himself getting quickly turned on by this make out session. The feeling of warmth flowed through him and he could feel that he was very flushed. “Do we have time---?” Axel asked, moving off of Saix to lay on his own back. Saix sat up and moved onto him, taking his time to kiss along his jaw before murmuring that they did. Axel grinned and pulled Saix down for another heated kiss. Clothes were off soon enough and they were both entangled in each other as they explored what was revealed with whatever they could: hands, mouths, and tongues. By the time they were finished with the foreplay and were moving onto making love, Axel was thoroughly dizzy and flushed. Saix was touching him and it took his everything not to lose it then and there. He felt so _hot._ It was centered where he thought it would be, no, it seemed to radiate from all around him. Saix did something _very_ pleasurable so Axel closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation he was feeling from Saix’s hands. “A-Ah…” Axel moaned, his body arching as warmth flowed through him. “S-Shit—“ Axel groaned before he heard a startled yelp. He opened his eyes and saw Saix glowing bright orange from the flames that were now flowing out of the fireplace to engulf the wall and ceiling above it. “Shit!” Axel exclaimed as Saix pulled away from him and hurried to get dressed to put out the fire before they burned the entire castle down.

* * *

      “Before I got a handle on my powers,” Axel began as he tried to maintain his best poker face, “I had a hard time not starting fires when I was in certain situations.” He wouldn’t say anything more after that, even as Roxas pressed him. After Roxas' persistence on finding out what situations Axel meant, Axel bought him an ice cream to try and shut him up and to cool down his flushed face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
